Four people, one thhing called Love
by Girl-just-wants-to-have-fun
Summary: Cedric and Oliver are considered to be the golden boys at Hogwarts. What happens when two girls they both fancy dont fall for them like all the others do? Do they work for it or let them slip away? Rated M for later chapters! Sucky summary! :s


**K here is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so pleas if I miss spell or say something wrong just let me know I'm not afraid of being corrected, unless u you do it rudely then I'm so not going to listen so ha! Lol I hope you guys like it, enjoy! **

Four people, one thing called..... Love.

Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny morning, quite unusual for Britain's weather but still welcomed. Our story starts on a farm on the side of the ocean in England, where a soon to be sixteen year old girl is sleeping peacefully. She was quite comfortable in her bed, all warm and completely relaxed; she opened her eyes slowly taking in her room knowing the next time she was going to see it was in December. "Lyra time to get up! You're going to be late if u don't get ready soon." Yelled her mother from the kitchen where from what she could smell was eggs and toast waiting for her.

Lyra sighed and slowly got out of bed and walking into her bathroom and took a shower, she let out a moan as the warm water washed over her, waking her up more When she was done she dried off and pulled on a pair of light blue faded skinny jeans and a chocolate brown long sleeved shirt that made her lightly tanned skin show more. She walked down the stairs and readied herself when she got to the swinging kitchen door she counted in her head slowly building up her strength to hold back her, on three she opened the door. As predicted Scooby, her year old Irish Wolfhound tried to run out of the kitchen before having his nails clipped, a monthly routine that he finally comprehended, and completely hated.

"Come on Scooby, it isn't that bad, it takes a minute you big fat chicken." She muttered as her dad came and helped her push the hound back into the room.

"Yeah well I think he still doesn't like it." Her father replied while giving Scooby a piece of bacon from his plate. It was either do that or have to tackle him to the ground again. Lyra laughed lightly at her dads tricks, knowing that mom had caught sight of this and started frowning. "Wyatt, I thought we agreed that Scooby wouldn't be allowed to eat table food until after every one is finished eating." she said in a stern voice that made him sit up straight with a bit of fear in his posture.

Lyra laughed as her dad tried to suck up to her mom by walking up behind her and kissing her neck whispering sweet nothings into her ear, gaining an airy laugh from her mother. Lyra loved how her parents loved each other as much as they do even after twenty- six years of marriage. It was at this exact moment that her brothers decided to walk into the kitchen, causing Scooby too jump up to his feet and make a mad dash to the door in one last dispirit attempt at freedom, tacking her down with him.

"Wohhhh, Scooby, slow down there boy you're not getting away this time." Said her eldest brother Keith, whom still sadly lived at home even if he was twenty and had a well paying job, while pushing Scooby back with his legs with help from Alex. Alex is the second oldest, going into his last year at Hogwarts. Aldo the second youngest of the five kids came and helped her up off the floor, with Ethan not far behind him. Lyra smiled and hugged her little brother's close to her, having a big family was great because everyone was close to each other.

"Good morning boys, did u guys sleep well?" She asked while standing up completely, wiping the dust from her clothes. Aldo nodded his head as he stuffed his face with toast were as Ethan let out a small whisper like "Yes". She just smiled at her youngest brother, he was nervous and everyone in the room knew right away with the answer he just gave her. This was Ethan's first year at Hogwarts, and it was going to be hard on him not cause he was a shy boy but because he was a really big momma's boy and utterly hated leaving her.

"Awe, Ethan it's going to be ok." Came their mothers loving voice from the other side of the room, with that Ethan burst into tears and ran into his mother's waiting arms while the rest of the family looked on with caring smiles. Every last one of them had problems leaving their first time. Keith was the fact of not being home, Alex was his horse, Lyra had been cause of her dad and Aldo was the same reason as Ethan, Mom. Coming from a big close nit family who owned a farm and did almost everything together was great, except for when it came to going away for a while. Ethan just stood in his mothers embrace while crying his heart out when Lyra got an idea, she walked other too them and touched Ethan's shoulder which cause him to look up at her. "Hey I have an idea Eth, if you very really miss mom then on the weekends I'm not in Quidditch practice I'll take u home by train ok?"

Everyone smiled at her idea knowing that would probably help a lot more, while he just looked at her to make sure he wasn't hearing anything. When she nodded her head again he smiled at her. "Would you like that Ethan? And if that's not good enough then maybe once or twice with permission from your house representative I'll take you home by floow powder"

"Yeah I would really like that Lyra." He said while wiping he's tears away on his sleeve, and then he went and started eating breakfast. Lyra just smiled sweetly at her brother when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see that it was her dad. He smiled proudly down at her, knowing that he was proud of her made her smile even more. They all went and started eating breakfast talking about school, trying to make Ethan realize that it's hard at first but gets easier with time. When they were done eating Ethan, Aldo and their mother started to clean up the table while the rest of the crew tackled Scooby to the floor and clipped his nails as fats and as well as they could. When they were done Scooby sat up looking around like he was scandalized.

"Aw, good boy Scoobs." Keith said while giving the hound two treats, and scratched his ear.

Alex and Lyra went upstairs and got all the trunks that needed to be packed in the truck, while Aldo and Ethan grabbed the pets, Alex and Aldo's owls, Lyra's cat and Ethan's toad. When they had the trucks packed they said goodbye too Keith who had too stay behind and take care of the cows and the horses. Lyra scratched Scooby's ears and said goodbye with a teary smile, boy did she ever hate saying bye to pets, especially Scooby who had this big round grey eyes that glossed over even ever he knew someone was leaving.

The troops got in to truck Lyra driving her dads truck because she begged him to let her and Alex driving the other cause mom wanted to sit with Ethan in the back. After twenty minutes in the cars they made it to King Cross train station, packed the trolleys and made their way too platform nine and ten. Ethan, who had never, came to the station to say bye looked confused. They looked around made sure that the coast was clear and Alex took a running start and passed through the wall onto platform nine and three quarters. Everyone one looked back at Ethan who looked scandalized, made them laugh, next to go was Aldo the Wyatt.

Lyra looked at Ethan and smiled; "I'll meet you on the other side." She said while taking hold of her trolley looked back to see that Ethan had just nodded his head, looking a bit scared. She let out a giggle and ran towards the wall, when she pasted through her dad was there waiting for her with a smile as usual, she smiled back and pushed herself and the trolley out of the way.

"Dad I'm going to bring this stuff over to the packers and I'll be back soon, if not I have my phone" She said while starting to walk away when she heard her dad say something about teens and their mobiles, she laughed. Not even close to haft of the students at Hogwarts knew what a cell phone was, and they say farm people are clueless, mind she did have to advantage of interacting with muggles a lot more than most teenage witch's and wizards. She pushed the trolley over to the undercarriage cargo area when she was crashed into by another trolley, causing her cat, Darkness, and her cage to fall over along with some smaller luggage.

"Shit, Dark, are you ok baby." She said while running over to her precious cat that was now freaking out in her cage. Once Lyra had picked up and placed the fallen luggage out of her way and got too her cat, Darkness calmed down almost immediately once she saw Lyra. She let out a sigh of relief when she took a good look at her cat and noticed that no harm had come from the accident.

"Is she ok?" Came a cute little girly voice from behind her, Lyra turned around to find a small honey blood haired girl with pig tails in a blue dress looking at her with teary eyes. When Lyra didn't answer right away the little girl who could be no more than six took it as a bad sing and started too panic. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you and your kitty, I was just trying to help Ceddy bring his luggage to the train and he told me to be extra careful cause I can't see over the trolley. I'm really sorry."

"No, no, it's ok, really I'm fine and so is Darkness. We may have had a scare but we're fine, it was an accident. No harm no foul." Lyra said while picking herself and Darkness off the ground. She genteelly placed her cat's cage down on top of the other luggage, when she heard someone yell on top of the noise around her; "JESSICA!"

Lyra and the little girl who was helping her pick up the rest of the fallen luggage looking around to see where the yelling was coming from, when a boy around Lyra's with sandy brown hair and stormy grey eyes pushed his way towards them. He stopped and let out a sigh of relief when he saw them. "Oh thank God, Jessica, you're alright. You gave me a big scare there girly." Came his beautiful strong voice, full of concern.

"I'm ok Ceddy, really I'm fine, and I just couldn't see other the top of the trolley and crashed into this lady." Said Jessica who was walking over to her brother, looking a bit ashamed of herself, when she was close enough he pulled her into a big bear hug causing her to laugh.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you are ok Jess, just next time you really want to push the trolley wait for me to walk beside you so I can direct you in the right direction, k?" He said while looking around making sure everything looked alright, when he spotted Lyra standing there watching the brotherly scene in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Well, hello there, where are my manners. My name is Cedric Diggory." He said with his crocked smile in place while extending his hand to her. Lyra let out a light laugh and shook his hand before replaying.

"I don't believe that there's a girl at Hogwarts that doesn't know who you are Cedric, but I'm Lyra Croft." Cedric smiled widely at her, while letting out an airy laugh.

"Your Griffindor's best chaser right?" He asked truly curious if she was the one he adored watching during matches. She tilted her head slightly to the right looking a bit surprised that he knew her.

"Yes, well I'm one of Griffindor's chasers. I'm not so sure about being the best one, Katie Bell is really good too." She said while finding her shoes a bit interesting, not being used to the attention, or complement. Cedric looked at her as if she had two extra heads; lightly pushing Jessica's pulling hands away.

"What do you mean not sure about being the best? You have a wicked curve ball if you haven't noticed. Every keeper including Wood has problems seeing the quaffle when you throw it. Not to mention the complaints I get from my keeper whenever he miraculously catches it. You defiantly have to be the best." He said starting to get into his ranting mode. _"Oh bloody hell Ced, well done start ranting on about her skills; why not tell her that you've had the biggest crush on her since third year already"_ he thought to himself, once again Jessica grabbed his hand and started to pull on it try to get his attention, which was really starting to annoy him. "What is Jess?"

"She's hurt Ceddy; she hurt her arm when the trolley's bashed together. I saw it, look at her arm it's bleeding." Whined out Jessica while trying hard not to cry, feeling horrible for being the one responsible for hurting someone. Cedric looked confused, as did Lyra and both took a look at her arms. Jessica was right, Lyra had a shallow gash on her right for arm, which surprised Lyra cause she hadn't felt a thing.

"Oh well, would you looky at that I did hurt myself." She said while pulling out her handkerchief and pushed it up against her arm. When she looked back at the siblings Jessica had starting to cry lightly while Cedric looked almost panicky. Lyra walked up too Jessica and put a hand on her shoulder, causing the little girl to look up at her.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm fine really. It doesn't even hurt, if it wasn't for you telling me I probably wouldn't have noticed it at all, well at least until someone else would have told me. You don't have to feel bad, it was an accident." Jessica immediately smiled up at her, nodding her head. Cedric looked at Lyra not really sure to believe her or not, when her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Believe when I say I'm fine Cedric, cause I really am, it's just a scratch, truly."

"How did you know that I doubted you?" He asked wondering now if his thoughts were his own around her. She just laughed in his face, smiling and shaking her head lightly.

"I knew you didn't believe me because you made the same face my own brothers give me every time they don't believe me either. You are stuck in the same pot as the rest of the men who are easy to read."

"Oh am I now?" He asked slightly curious to know her answer, while leaning against the trolley.

"Yes you are, for example, when you asked how I knew your eyebrows scrunched together wondering if I could read minds or something along the lines of that thought." She answered with a proud smile on her face, while he just looked shocked. After a few minutes of silence Lyra looked back at her trolley and let out an airy laugh, she shook her head and looked back at the teen standing in front of her.

"Well I better get the trolley to the undercarriage to be backed before have to say bye to my parents." She said while smiling up at him. _I love her smile_, he thought while smiling back at her, looking over to his own trolley and grinned.

"Well then perhaps you would enjoy some company was I to have to bring my trolley to the undercarriage." Lyra laughed at his attempted to escort her to the undercarriage areas, but nodded her head just the same, causing Cedric to give her his crooked grin of a smile in return. He then turned around scooped Jessica into his arms, causing her to let out a girly shriek, and placed her on top of his luggage. They then both straighten out their trolleys and walked to the undercarriage area. When they got there the handed everything to the men in charge of loading the carriages and walked away slightly, then looked at each other.

"So, I guess I'll see you around then." Lyra said while putting her hands on her pockets, unsure of what to say.

"Defiantly." Came her reply, she looked up and saw Cedric smiling at her; she smiled back and with a small "Ok." She turned around and left one Cedric Diggory, grinning like a mad man. Lyra made her way through the crowd and found her parents standing with Ethan talking to her godfather. She stopped in her tracks and smiled.

"UNCLE PHILL!!!!!!" She yelled as she ran towards the group of adults. Her uncle turned and smiled a wide white smile, and waited with his arms wide open. She lunched herself into his arms nearly making them fall over, causing the rest of the adults to laugh. "I'm missed you, where were you guys? You all didn't come down for the annual pig roast."

"Aw I'm sorry sweetie; we had things to do up at the new house." He said smiling a secretive smile, while very one else grinned. Lyra knew that smile anywhere, and took it upon herself to question him. "What do you mean new house?" Her uncle smiled wildly and laughed knowing what her next reaction would probably be.

"Well you see sweetheart me and your aunt decided that we were two far from you guys and decided to buy the new house two lots down from you guys." He explained, when he was finish Lyra let the information sink in and when it did, it clicked in her head and she let out a shriek of excitement while jumping up and down and hugged both her aunt and uncle. She couldn't believe that her godparents and cousins where only going to be a ten minute walk away instead of the usual four hours drive.

"Ok move out of my way because I think I just heard my twin cousin around here somewhere." Came her twin's voice from behind the family members gathered. Lyra looked and spotted her cousin Syra standing right beside Alex, and it didn't take more the ten seconds before the two only female cousins to be hugging each other tightly. They pulled away laughing, both set of parents starred at their daughters, still even after fifteen years they couldn't believe how much their girls looked alike. It was almost as if they were born from the same mother and father, but both Croft women could tell you they pushed hard and long, and besides Lyra was born in October were as Syra was in December.

"Oh my god, Syra you cut your hair! It's so suites you, girl." Said Lyra as see looked her cousin over. They both have dark brown hair, golden eyes; they are both the same height at 5" 6'. Both girls were lightly tanned have white straight smiles, and different styles. Syra was more preppy little girly, girl were as Lyra was more adventurous, wearing more punkish, revealing clothes then most British girl would. That was because she was living in America till she was eleven and had grown in confidence with all the dance costumes and such.

Syra had just cut her hair in a pixie style cut (Identical to Alice's from Twilight). Lyra had her hair till her shoulder blades and her bangs swept to the right and covered haft of her right eye. Other than that and a couple piercings and tattoos they were identical to a t. "Girls it's sad to say but it's time for you all to get onto the train now." Came Lyra's father's voice, from their right. All the Croft crew, consisting of six boys and two girls gave their hugs and kisses good bye their mothers making each and every one of them to write home every other week. And with that they all made their way to the train, and to their own compartment, Lyra and Syra both walked to the back of the train to their usual compartment waiting for their closest friends to come join them. They both sat down in silence took a deep breath and excelled leaning their head against the couching both thinking the same thing.

_Here comes another weird year at Hogwarts. _

**Hey readers**

**K please do not skip this little note/ update thingy, it's very important so please read it. I need your help with something for the story. **

**I need to know I Oliver should be in his normal year, which is a year older then the two girls and Cedric, and then continue the story where he can come back as a teacher, or should I put him a year younger then he really is and keep going like that?**

**I'm really not sure and if you want me to keep this story I really need some feedback on the matter. Thanks for your time and help. Oh you can either send me an email with your thoughts or review the chapter k?**

**Thanks again, let me know if you Love it, or hate it 9along with your ideas! ;p**


End file.
